


“What's fanfiction?” Wooley asked innocently.

by little_dumpling



Series: Cody writes fanfiction [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Clones, Clones Are People Too, Clueless CC-2224 Cody, Drawing, Gen, Humor, Intrigue, M/M, Mischief, Personal Growth, Space hobby, Tooka Cats (Star Wars), Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dumpling/pseuds/little_dumpling
Summary: In which some of Cody's brothers are too curious for their own good, General Kenobi senses a disturbance in the Force, and Cody is ready to hand out latrine duty left, right and center.
Relationships: Boil & Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Cody writes fanfiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931494
Comments: 32
Kudos: 170





	“What's fanfiction?” Wooley asked innocently.

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all know I've actually been writing a real story for Cody's Captain Rock/General Kenobi story?! Haha, half of me wants to finish writing it out and post it as a _full_ fic! XD Oh Cody, what am I going to do with you!
> 
> Things I never thought I'd learn: all the names for the days in a Star Wars Galactic Standard week.

* * *

Cody rubbed the bridge of his nose and opened up a fresh document for chapter three of his story. It had been a long day, but he really wanted to get some good writing down before heading for his bunk. He didn't have night rounds today, and was excited to use the time to really get the bulk of his next chapter written.

He took a long sip of bitter caff, and set his fingers on the keyboard...

* * *

* * *

_Rock was surprised to find out that General Kenobi himself would be joining the ARC stealth group. Yes, the man was an excellent field commander, but this time the open battle would be left to General Skywalker and Commander Kite, and Kenobi would be leading the infiltration._

_“May I ask, sir,” Rock had asked the Generals in the briefing the day before. “Why is General Kenobi joining our group? Isn't General Skywalker usually tasked with infiltration missions? No offence, General,” Rock quickly glanced over at Obi-Wan._

_“None taken, Captain Rock,” Obi-Wan had smiled. He'd looked very amused at the whole situation._

_“There's been some... Concern,” General Skywalker had rolled his eyes, “That I haven't been as ' **stealthy** ' during our last few missions that required infiltration.” Rock had wanted to snort at the air quotes General Skywalker had used, but held his expression._

_“And,” General Kenobi had said quickly, not wanting to let General Skywalker the chance to go on one of his tirades about how difficult the War Council was being. “Anakin will be flying our group through the atmosphere in our small stealth ship, so we can land here,” he had indicated the base of the mountain that was shielding the rear quarter of the base, on the holomap. “Once he has, he'll return it to the Negotiator, and join the rest of the air force in air support to help with Kite's ground assault.”_

_The Generals were quiet for a moment, looking around at their officers. “Any questions?” General Kenobi asked, kindly._

_Rock felt his eyes glaze over a bit, staring at General Kenobi. The General was just so **nice** , in so many different ways. Rock was coming to terms with the fact that he had feelings for the Jedi Master, but what they were, Rock hadn't been able to put a label on them yet._

_“Yeah,” General Skywalker said quickly, yet petulantly, “I know it was Windu who assigned me to the sidelines of this mission. So can you tell Mace Windu to shov--”_

_“About the mission, Anakin,” General Kenobi interrupted General Skywalker, dryly. “Alright,” he looked around at the officers, “Dismissed.”_

_Rock smiled softly to himself, General Skywalker was difficult to deal with on most days, and General Kenobi was one of the few that seemed to be able to reign him in. Yet another thing to admire about the General. He always seemed to have an answer, and his dry humour was **quite** funny, no matter what General Skywalker claimed._

_Rock picked his bucket up off the holotable and began to walk towards the door, when he heard General Kenobi address Skywalker again._

_“And you shouldn't be so angry at Mace, Anakin. He wasn't the one who assigned you to air support. I did that.”_

_“What the Kriff, Obi-Wan! How could--”_

_Rock groaned as the door to the bridge slid shut behind him, cutting off the conversation. Skywalker was going to be hard to handle for the next day, as he got over this perceived 'insult' from his former Master._

* * *

A couple days later, Cody looked up from Chapter 3, ready to put it away for the day. He was very close to being finished. But he would need to go back over the chapter a couple times to look for errors before he would post it. If all went to plan, he might be able to post it by Zhellday.

Chapter two had gotten quite a wonderful response on FicAndTheForce, and he was eager to post more, as soon as he could.

He also had a different fic that was ready to post, but he hesitated over it. It was a short, stand-alone piece about dealing with the death of a brother, and trying to make sense of the lives wasted in this war. It included a small insight to how the vod'e remembered their fallen.

The piece was both personal and painful, and Cody wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready to post that for other people to see. But he'd written it, so there it sat, waiting in his folder.

He'd also dabbled with the idea of writing a small piece about the soul-deep friendship that grew between some brothers, and how it could grow between the most unusual of personalities. He wanted to use “Bail” and “Woxer” from his previous “213th Attack Battalion” story, but again felt a little shy about the idea.

He knew Boil and Waxer in real life had a very close relationship. There was a deep, brotherly love between them. He thought their close friendship was both endearing and enduring in a way he felt a bit jealous of sometimes. He had never been close to any of his 'vod the same way those two were. He wrote down a few notes about that idea before putting the 'pad away for the day.

He'd think more on that later. Right now he had a war council update meeting to get to.

Cody grabbed his bucket and headed out the door.

* * *

The six of the brothers had agreed to “break in” to the Commander's office that night, and were waiting a tiny utility closet just down the hall from Cody's office door.

They all knew that Cody had a long update meeting with the General and his war council that would most likely last _hours_ , so tonight would be the perfect time.

The Commander didn't keep his office door locked at all, so there would be no problem getting in there. All sensitive materials would either be locked away in his desk or on his command 'pad, which he would take with him, so Cody didn't seem to think there was a need to lock his door. This was especially true as everyone else on the ship was either a brother, a Jedi or high enough up in the GAR, that they already had all the information he had access too.

 _“That poor, poor naive sap,”_ Longshot had said with a grin, while Wooley rolled his eyes.

 _“Yeah, but we're not actually breaking in to steal anything sensitive in nature about the GAR, so really is he wrong to be trusting like that?”_ Waxer had defended his Commander.

And maybe breaking in to his office was a bit of a grey area, but they'd all agreed. They wanted to know why their Commander had changed so much recently, and they were sure that the 'pad would help them find out why.

So here they were now, waiting for Cody to leave for his meeting. They were squished so tightly into the closet that Trapper couldn't feel his legs anymore. And whose idea had it been for all of them to go again?

“It was all our idea,” Boil whispered angrily into the dark closet, when Trapper brought that up. “That way if we're caught we all face punishment together, and we can't sell each other out.”

“Only you would think any of us would sell each other out. Mostly because you're the only one who would sell a brother out,” Trapper hissed back.

“Why I oughta punch your face in,” Boil said menacingly, and tried to wiggle around Waxer.

“Shhhh!” Wooley said suddenly, and they all froze.

Footsteps walked down the hall and past the closet. When they had faded again into silence, each of them breathed out a sigh in relief, and Wooley opened the door.

Which of course meant they ended up spilling out of the room and into a dogpile in the empty hallway.

“Get offa me!” Wooley gasped from the bottom of the pile.

By the time they'd all gotten sorted, they'd lost almost ten-minutes of snooping time.

So with no time to lose, they piled into Cody's office, ready to begin searching for the desperately wanted 'pad... Only for it to be sitting casually on top of the desk.

_Of course it was._

“Maybe there's nothing secret on this 'pad after all,” Gearshift picked up the flat, block-shaped computer. “After all, he didn't even try to hide it.”

“No,” Boil shook his head, “He probably just didn't even think someone would come looking for it.”

“Whatever, we have it now. Let's get out of here, before someone finds us in here and we have latrine duty for months,” Wooley complained.

“Yeah, I don't want latrine duty again,” Waxer whined. “Not after last time.”

Boil snickered, “But the Commander looked so fetching with those gruel rations dripping out of his armour.”

Waxer scowled at his best friend. “I wasn't even the one who did that. I got punished for the mere fact that I was standing next to you and didn't stop you. You make my life so _difficult_ sometimes, Boil.”

Longshot rolled his eyes. “Stop bickering. Let's get out of here and check out what's on that 'pad. How about in the officer's rec room? You have access, right Waxer?”

Waxer nodded and led the way out of the cramped office.

* * *

The five brothers lounged around the empty officer's rec room, as they waited for Gearshift to break into Cody's 'pad.

“If we do find out Cody is using it to have conversations with a... _lover_ , who do you think it could be?” Wooley asked his brothers quietly.

“It's gotta be another brother,” Longshot said confidently, folding his arms.

“If it is, I don't think it would be a brother in the 3rd Army.” Waxer said softly, “Cody has a very strong sense of duty, and I don't think he'd be in a relationship with someone he had authority over.”

“Who says it's a relationship,” Boil grinned maniacally. “I bet it's all physical.”

“I bet it's Wolffe,” Trapper laughed. “There's a weird tension between those two.”

“Nah,” Longshot shook his head, “I heard they were super competitive during training, and that's just kind of continued on since they both became Commanders.”

“Are you saying a fierce competition can't turn into something sexual?” Trapper shot back.

Waxer was scowling at the other two, “I don't appreciate your tone. Cody is--”

“Hey idiots,” Gearshift said from the other table, “I'm in.”

The other five gathered quickly around Gearshift, trying to peer around his shoulder.

The 'pad only had simple functionalities, as it was the same type of 'pad given to all clone officers. It came with three basic functions: creating and editing documents (usually in the form of administrative paperwork), accessing the 'Net for information and non-sensitive communication, and a secure communications feature that was monitored closely by GAR intelligence.

It looked like Gearshift had disabled the secure communications function, which would make the 'pad both less secure, but also untraceable by GAR intelligence. If Cody were a less morale and uptight man, his brothers would worry that that would be an easy way to expose GAR information to the enemy, but being who he was, they knew Cody wouldn't. It also helped that since Gearshift had wiped the 'pad, there was no secure information to expose. But what there was, was...

“What's that?” Boil pointed down the list of files to one called _The Mess incident_.

Gearshift opened the text file and began to read.

Boil immediately started laughing when he realized what incident it was referring to.

Waxer was much less amused. Especially when the writer began dryly describing Boil and Waxer's petulant bickering in its childish entirety. Boil was much less amused when the author described how miserable and whiney the two men were, when they were on latrine duty.

Longshot laughed, clapping Boil on the back. “He sure has your whining down right.”

“So is that what he's been doing? Are these just stories about the 212th?” Wooley asked Gearshift.

“Except he changed Boil and Waxer's names,” Trapper added.

“And he calls it the 213th Attack Battalion,” Gearshift gestured with the 'pad.

“Look at some of the others,” Waxer requested, tilting his head in thought.

“This one is just called _Chapter one_ ,” Gearshift exited out of the file and opened another.

He began to read the work, all of the brothers listening intently. But soon they realized exactly what kind of tone the story was taking:

“ _'I like it,' the General grinned, that devastating dimple showing itself, 'It suits you.'_

“ _Captain Rock felt dazed as he went through the rest of his duties. He body worked, his mouth gave orders, but he felt as if he was running on autopilot, as if he could think of nothing but that smile. His brain felt broken; wrong. And he just couldn't figure out **why**._

“ _Was it because General Kenobi had given him that compliment? Was it because he was unused to praise?_

“ _Later that night, Rock lay in his bunk. The room he shared with Captain Ferns was dark, but he couldn't sleep. Instead, he just lay there, listening to his brother's deep breathing. Usually the even sound of Ferns breath never failed to put Rock to sleep, but tonight he felt like his whole brain was alight with that exchange in the hold. He kept going back over it, again and again. He kept imagining that soft smile that had crept up on the General's face._

“ _What would it feel like, if the General was here, pressing up against Rock in his bunk, that soft smile pressed into Rock's neck._

“ _Rock shook his head, not sure how that thought had crept into his brain. The General was his commanding officer, that was all. He appreciated the praise from the man, that was all._

“ _He couldn't feel something **more** for the General. He was a clone. He wasn't supposed to feel like this._

“ _Rock turned onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillow there. But it wasn't actually **his** pillow, the pillow assigned to him, as another piece of property that belonged to the Republic._

“ _Rock didn't get much sleep that nig--_ ”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Boil stopped him. “Is this a story about _Rex_ and _the General_ in a **_relationship_**!?” He asked, his voice getting higher and higher.

“Is it real?” Wooley asked, confused. None of them had even noticed a relationship between the General and Rex. But it might make sense that Cody would know about it, if there was such a relationship.

“Before we jump to any conclusions: Gearshift, why don't you check what else he was doing on the 'pad.” Waxer reasoned, showing clearly why he was a lieutenant.

Gearshift opened up the administration controls. “Looks like he's spent the most time on the 'Net, and the rest on the writing documents.”

“Check the 'Net log,” Waxer instructed him.

Gearshift opened up the browser and looked into it's history log. “He seems to have visited some sever called FicAndTheForce a _lot_.”

Waxer nodded encouragingly at him.

The front page came up with a place to log in. Clearly it was a _private_ server.

“So we'll never know what he was doing on here?” Wooley asked from over Gearshift's shoulder.

“Idiot saved his login information in the browser,” Gearshift shook his head, laughing, and clicked on the key icon that autofilled the information in.

“Welcome to FicAndTheForce, IHateRations24!” Gearshift read the banner at the top, “There are 11 registered users online.”

“Over there it says it's: The **BEST** GAR fanfiction archive on the 'Net!” Waxer pointed to the sidebar on the screen.

“What's fanfiction?” Wooley asked in confusion.

“Well fiction means stories, right?” Trapper scratched his head.

Gearshift opened another 'Net browser and searched “What is fanfiction?”

“Fanfiction,” Waxer read over his shoulder, “Is a fictional story or stories written by fans of a certain media or cultural topic. Such topics can include characters or situations from holoshows, films, books, comics or even real people such as politicians, musicians or other public figures. Most fanfiction authors write and upload their stories to various 'Net forms and servers, which can specifically deal with singular topics, or a variety of topics or media.”

“So in this case, it's fictional stories about the GAR.” Boil frowned.

Gearshift switched back to FicAndTheForce, and clicked into one of the side links that simply said _Newest_. “Hey look,” he tried to get his brothers' attention, as they each drifted in their own thoughts. “There's art too!” Gearshift clicked into the entry

#### [MySkyisAlwaysBlue] posted an entry: “We Found a Tooka, sir! Can We Keep it? (sketch)”

 **Rating:** G  
**Description:** The brothers find a tooka.  
**Notes:** A page from my sketchbook. Nothing fancy :)”  
**Medium:** Pen

[ ](https://littledumplingwrites.tumblr.com/post/631547421223206912/a-page-from-aaylas-sketchbook-we-found-a-tooka)

**Most recent comments:**

> [SwimmingChamp] commented: This is so cute, A! Love seeing your work!

“That's adorable,” Trapper sighed happily at the image, his brothers around him softly cooing or making noises of approval...

All except Waxer, who was still quietly thinking.

“Can we look at more like this?” Longshot asked eagerly. Longshot was often a bit rough around the edges, but he had a soft heart for all small, cute and cuddly creatures.

“We should probably get the 'Pad returned to the Commander's office soon. We don't know when he'll finish his meeting.” Waxer cut across any answer Gearshift would have given him.

Longshot turned and pouted at the Lieutenant.

But Gearshift sighed, nodded and returned to the main page. “Before I log out, though,” he smirked, clicking at a link up at the top beside log out that read _invite_.

“Gearshift,” Waxer said warningly.

“Relax Waxer,” Boil put his hand on Waxer's upper vambrace. “It won't hurt anything. We just want to look. Besides, this needs more investigation.”

“Speaking of more investigation,” Gearshift said as he locked and shut down the 'pad, “Did you see there was another text document we didn't look at that was titled with your names?”

“What?” Boil and Waxer turned to Gearshift, who was grinning.

“Too late to look at it now, Waxer said we need to get this back!” Gearshift laughed, and dashed to the door of the rec room.

“Gearshift!” Waxer called angrily, and Boil chased after their brother.

* * *

General Windu was talking about the possibility of a blockade in the Parlemian Hyperlane near Rhen Var, when General Kenobi's brow suddenly wrinkled.

“What is it, sir?” Cody asked quietly, closely in tune with the General's different expressions. He almost seemed a bit... surprised.

He shook his head slightly, obviously trying to keep his face neutral. “I think some of your brothers might be getting up to a bit of shenanigans.”

Cody made a low sound of curiosity.

“They just feel very happy and mischievous in the Force, right now,” the General smiled.

“Anything you want to share with the rest of us, Kenobi?” General Windu paused and grumpily addressed them.

“Not at all, Master,” the General's grin grew.

It had been a while since he'd seen such a happy expression on his General's face, and it made Cody's insides feel like they were made of mush.

Cody let his face soften for a couple seconds before hardening again. Sounded like he needed to check in on his brothers once the meeting was over. He would get to the bottom of any mischief caused and would happy hand out latrine duty to anyone messing around where they shouldn't be.

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to the art.](https://littledumplingwrites.tumblr.com/post/631547421223206912/a-page-from-aaylas-sketchbook-we-found-a-tooka)  
> 
> 
> Also, I've confirmed some people's specific guesses about which username is who on FicAndTheForce. Do y'all want me to publish the full list of who's who in the next fic? I've enjoyed seeing people's guesses, but I'm open to revealing who's who at this point. :)


End file.
